


Shallows

by silent_tension



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_tension/pseuds/silent_tension
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watches him sleep and he thinks he's fallen in love with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shallows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letters_of_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letters_of_stars/gifts).



> Just a little drabble about Dean watching Castiel sleep

He watches him sleep, so _still_ in the clutches of the night, calm, unshielded, unworried, _silent_ , and he knows he's fallen in love with him.

He watches his chest rise and fall, listens to the rain tapping the window, light shining through the darkness and enveloping them; it feels like he is drowning in a rising tide and his heart throbs. It's too warm, Castiel's heart against his chest, beating steadily, thighs pressed to thighs. _So close_. It feels safe. He presses a soft kiss to his neck, tastes his pulse in his mouth, holds his breath and watches, can't help but notice how much the mask his friend wears throughout the day is cracking each second.

He thinks he feels _angry_ , angry that time's slipping away and the world's moving on when they've become so lost, and he wants to hold him tightly and press his lips to his neck, whisper _they are gonna fix it_ , make things right, and he'll be _there_ , he'll be enough, but he can't, the words too tight and hung in his throat.

There are days when he watches him shake, the urge to give into the darkness, to let it consume him as he lets go of what kept him… _him. Is Cas going to let go?_ Now he watches him murmur something under his breath, and he thinks he sees a smile appearing on his lips. His eyes move to the scar on Castiel's wrist; he can't heal himself anymore, and he thinks it's beautiful in a way no one else would understand.

But he never thought when he saw those wings unfurl for the first time in the form of shadows on an old barn wall in Pontiac, that he would trust the angel, that he would press his palm to his shoulder and ask him to never change, that he would roll his eyes at the sight of him eating a burger, that he'd give everything to find him, spend a year in Purgatory looking for him, that he would see him down on a riverbank and fold him in his arms and _mean_ it, that he would utter those three words--I need you--not only to someone that isn't family, but isn't even human. To someone that chose him.

His brow creases and Dean smoothes it out with his fingertips, a smile playing on his lips as he watches him breathe so soundlessly, lips parted, fingers curled into the hunter's shirt, holding on to him. He watches him let it all go and he thinks that maybe it's going to be okay.


End file.
